


For Someone Else

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Charlie, F/F, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/127969033605/not-sure-if-youre-okay-writing-ff-fic-really">Anon requested</a>: <em>Not sure if you're okay writing F/F fic, really sorry if you're not but if you are can I request a fic where the reader meets Dark!Charlie (from the return from Oz thingy) in a bar and gets drunk with her and they end up getting it on in a back room?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Someone Else

Confidence rolls off of her in waves and find yourself being drawn towards the red-headed stranger. There’s a natural exclusion zone around her--wariness rolls off the other drinkers--but you think you can dare to sit on the stool beside hers. You think she’ll appreciate you showing a bit of spine.

The bartender raises a surprised eyebrow before you ask for one vodka and Redbull and turn to the red-headed woman. She’s noticed you. How couldn’t she, you’re the first one to dare to sit next to her and her “fuck-off” attitude. But with her short, straight hair perfectly curving around her face and the way her black jacket hugs her just right before tapering off above her backside: she was worth taking a risk for.

“Y/N,” you offer to the redhead as she stares at you and your jeans, tight band t-shirt and tailored jacket.

“Charlie,” she purrs, eyeing you up like the canary that’s just flown out of its cage and landed right beside her paw.

Charlie finishes the glass of whiskey she’s been nursing. “Want another?” You ask.

“Only if you’ll join me.” Charlie smiles, showing a few of her teeth. A part of you starts to wonder if maybe you really are a suicidal canary.

When the bartender brings your vodka Redbull over, you ask for the whiskeys and soon you’re drinking with Charlie. You talk about the kind of random crap that only feels comfortable to discuss in the presence of strangers.

A hand brushes against your right thigh and you look to Charlie. Her eyes are dark in the low light of the bar. Your breath catches a little as you press your leg up against hers and she gives you small smile, brushing your thigh again.

“Hey, can we get another two!” Charlie calls to the bartender.

You’re four whiskeys down--five drinks total including the vodka Redbull--and your cheeks feel flush from the alcohol. Close enough now to smell Charlie, you revel in the subtle hint of cinnamon and rosewater she smells of.

Regardless of how much whiskey you drink, it still burns on the way down your throat, but the warmth it brings is good as you start on your fifth glass. Leg now tightly against Charlie’s she’s strokes it--hand slowly getting closer and closer to your warm crotch with each movement. Her hand brushes right up between your legs and you gasp, face warm with the drink filling your veins and the arousal you don’t want to hide. Charlie leans in and kisses the side of your neck, tongue flicking out and licking you between kisses.

Mouth and hand continue to tease you--audience be damned--and you ache for more. A moment later, Charlie is stepping down from her barstool, entwining your right hand with her left and pulls you down from your stool. She gives you a look that asks for her to take care of you.

“This way,” she instructs in a low voice, the booze helping you follow.

Sneaking past the bartender, Charlie leads you into a staff changing room and then locks the door. Before you can say anything, she pushes you against a wall beside a bench and she over balances slightly before correcting herself.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Charlie asks as her hand slides greedily between your clothed thighs and rubs you roughly through your jeans. Her lips quickly find yours and you taste whiskey, tongues eagerly chasing each other.

“Yes,” you whine in between breathless kisses.

Hasty hands find your flies and Charlie opens your jeans, pulling them and your panties down. The movement causes you to slide over yourself and you moan. You watch Charlie drink in the sight of you and then she’s pushing you down to the bench. Suddenly remembering your shoes, Charlie rips them off along with your jeans and panties, discarding them so she can push your legs wide open and kneel between them. You grip onto the bench for dear life.

Charlie’s mouth is on yours again and this time her tongue chases yours. The kiss needy and hot. A hand suddenly presses against your folds and you shift your hips towards it. Charlie pushes her fingers between them, thumb deftly rubbing your clit a moment and then her pointer finger eagerly enters you when she seems to realise just how wet you are.

One moment you wonder if someone’s going to try and come in, but you can’t seem to really care, the whiskey having made you bold. You need this, you want this. There’s no words exchanged now, Charlie’s mouth stealing your breath. You hear a zipper open and then Charlie shudders as she starts to finger herself as she teases every single moan and whimper from you that she can.

A second and a third finger suddenly push inside you and you’re bucking towards Charlie’s touches, not quite able to keep your hips still. You feel Charlie’s breathing hitch, and a moan escapes her controlling mouth before her she smashes her lips to yours again.

Ratcheting up the attention her fingers are giving you, Charlie finds your spot and starts relentlessly moving her fingers in a come hither motion against it. The dull pressure that has been building slowly inside you spirals out of control and you shudder as your orgasm sparks through you.

“That’s… my… baby…” Charlie says between kisses and as she tones down her touches on you, Charlie begins to thrust against her own hand,chasing that precious friction.

You try to move your hands onto Charlie, to help her, but she nudges them away with her head. Instead her mouth seizes yours once more.

An angry knock at the door is Charlie’s cue, her own orgasm ripping through her and you swallow her noises with your mouth. With no time to spare, you try your best to tidy Charlie and yourself up, pulling your clothes and shoes back on.

Opening the door, faces clearly flushed, you give a huge grin to the bartender. He narrows his eyes at you and Charlie as you walk out of the changing room, but he says nothing. The two of you end up in the ladies restroom and quickly clean up.

“She better have enjoyed that,” Charlie mutters to herself and you get the feeling that she’s not referring to you.

Before you can ask what she means, or for her number or invite her home, you turn and find Charlie has already slipped away--leaving you behind and still outside of your cage.


End file.
